Té con Chocolate translation
by Miranda Kliese
Summary: what Lenalee thinks about this exotic tea...TRANSLATION by the author!


AT THE END OF THE FIC, MY OPINIONS...FOR NOW

Disclaimer: -man and it's characters are property of Katsura Hoshino-sama

* * *

►Lenalee's POV◄

I like drinking tea, but there's one that I like the most…the chocolate one.

It sounds weird, but it's nice, with that little touch of chocolate, which makes it irresistible.

I think you are wondering where I got this tea, well, for your knowledge, it's a British one.

I know, I know, is weird that someone like me, I mean, Chinese, has the access to a tea from this specific country, even when Asiatic teas are more tasty. This is due to Allen.

_That silly…_

[oo] Flash Back [oo]

I was on my own, when he got close to me, and, nervously, he gave me a paper bag. He told me it was for me, and, before I could even ask for an explanation, he ran away. I swear I saw him blush, but, for the moment, I just thought it was my mind playing with my feeling. He, in love with me, just in my dreams.

The first think I did, was to look at the bag like a piece of trash. It was an ugly paper, brown colored. Why has he given me a paper bag? My curiosity was more than my sense of safety, so I opened it. A delicious aroma became from the bag. Chocolate. I took a look inside, and I found out that the smell came from an aromatized tea. Incredible. About how he knew I loved teas with exotic aromas, I would never know, but I think the guilty one was a red-haired boy, who, with my brother and Jerry, was the only ones who knew about these. And he would only tell someone about this, when he thinks it's worth.

_Then he likes you, stupid._ I quickly removed that thinking from my mind, but not at all

I kept on walking with the bag in my hand, and a smile in my face, because of that possibility, directly to the dining room.

I put a little bit of the herb on a thin mesh, and put it on a cup with hot water. I like when a good tea is concentrated.

When I finished the preparation, I went directly to my room, smiling, with the bag in one hand, and the cup in the other one. In the middle of an empty corridor, I stopped myself.

_Why a chocolate one?_

With this doubt in mind, I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings, thing that the English boy used to get closer. He kept his distance, as waiting for me to do something, but, I wasn't paying any attention to him. If I had, maybe, nothing of what happened would happen.

I yearned, then, took a sip of tea, and just when I had drink it, without giving me even time to react, Allen was in front of me, he took me by my waist, and, delicately, he putted his lips together with mine.

It caught me unawares, that I didn't know what to do.

I won't say I disliked it, because, it was known by all, that I loved certain white-haired boy, but nobody knew if he liked me or someone else.

The thing is, ¿why did he do it?

_He likes you, silly!_

I wanted to delete that thought from my head, so I tried to let me guide by him, but before I could even close my eyes, everything ended.

I didn't want to seem disappointed, not even desperate, so I pressed an involuntary pout.

I looked him into his eyes. He was so blushed. He quickly turned around, and tried to escape. Before he could even try, I took his wrist, turned him to me, and faced him.

— Why did you do it? — I tried to sound angry, but my voice didn't join me. I sounded disappointed.

— Well, I…I couldn't avoid it.

— How couldn't you avoid it?

— It's just that…chocolate is my weak point…

Something made click in my head. He had given me that tea, therefore having an excuse for kissing me. Now everything makes sense. I was so in my mind that I didn't notice Allen was telling me something.

— what did you say?

— I'm sorry

— …

— what?

— don't feel sorry

I swear I saw how his face's veins dilated when I said that and more when I added:

— come on, let's get to the dining room for water and another cup, I want you to taste this tea.

— But I tasted this tea before

— _But I don't…_

[oo] Flash Back [oo]

That silly…

Well, I think I'll go to make some tea, 'cause this evening Allen arrives from a mission…

* * *

uff...i made it...well...this is my first fic in english, and, therefore, don't be mean with me! TT_TT

well...for the good part...i know it's a translation, but, the fic it mine!..i swear..if you don't believe me, go to my profile and read the original in spanish...XD

well...

i would like to thank Howlingwolf94 for her support to me!...she gave me the support i needed for writing this as in spanish as in english..^^

well...now...if any of you wants to know what allen thinks about this, i mean, an Allen POV of this one-shot, just let me know it trough a review..

read you soon!

kisses,

Miranda!

P.D.: my kitty is trying to tip something on my computer!

Iris (cat): nmcv 

if any of you knows what she said, let me know!...*O*!

P.D.2: reviews are good for health, and for having a longer life, recieve them by letting me one review! Xd


End file.
